Celosos y Enamorados
by allysonthinkinyou
Summary: Austin se siente raro ultimamente cuando Dallas pasa tiempo con Ally ¿Acaso seran Celos?¿y si es eso?¿Ally sentira algo por Austin?muchas preguntas que seran contestadas sin darce cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!esta historia no es mia esta escrita en Ingles pero decidi traducirla para ustedes  
**

**Austin y Ally no me pertenece tampoco esta historia**

* * *

Ally estaba en el mostrador de Sonic Boom escribiendo en su libro, como de costumbre. Fue un día bastante lento por lo que tomó descansos frecuentes para escribir en su libro sobre lo aburrido que era y algunas ideas de canciones ingeniosas.

"Hey, Ally! Traje palos de tambores para mi lección!" Nelson dice que entrar en la tienda.

Ella cierra su libro y lo esconde debajo del mostrador y se acerca a Nelson. Ella se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba sosteniendo. Nelson estaba, sosteniendo ... patas de pollo, en vez de baquetas de batería

"Nelsonl las baquetas para tambor son de madera", entonces ella gesticula con sus manos, "no ... piernas de pollo ..."

"Awww noooo!"dijo mientras sostenía las piernas de pollo lo más alto que pudo: "¿Sabes lo difícil que era conseguir estos en el autobús?"

Se puso de pie delante de él, tratando de entender lo que sucede en la mente de este pequeño de ocho años de edad.

"Deja las piernas de pollo en el contador y ve a... Lavarte tus manos..." Ally dice evitando el contacto con la carne cruda.

"Adivina quién consiguió un trabajo en Parrillas de Phill?" Trish dice mientras camina hacia ella. Ella llevaba puesto un delantal amarillo que dice "Parrillas de Phil 'con una falda verde y un... Sombrero de parrilla ...

Ally mira de arriba y abajo a Trish "Sólo por curiosidad... ¿Esa parrilla que traes en la cabeza funciona?" Ally dice mientras señala a su sombrero. "Lo hace!" Trish dice con voz alegre mientras ella lo deja en el mostrador y comenzó a procesar las piernas de pollo que Nelson trajo.

* * *

Austin P.O.V

¿Por qué me he sentido tan raro últimamente cuando estoy cerca de Ally? Sobre todo cuando habla de Dallas y de lo PERFECTO que es el... Tengo este sentimiento muy extraño en mi pecho ... Apuesto a que no es nada... Tal vez debería preguntarle a Dez que me esta pasando... Puedo ver Dez y verlo equilibrar una cuchara en la nariz ... Supongo que no es la mejor persona para ir a preguntar. Ugh, es realmente aburrido aquí. Necesito algo que hacer ... ¡Lo sé! Voy a pasar el rato con Ally por un tiempo.

"Hey Dez, me voy abajo, ¿quieres venir?"Dije.

"¡Claro!" Dez dice mientras deja caer la cuchara de la nariz, "OH RAYOS!"

"Bueno ... no esperaba que dijeras que sí funciona ..." Ally dice mientras se acerca a el mostrador.

"Eso es totalmente inseguro, ¿qué pasa si, no sé ... explota cuando lo llevas puesto?" Ally dice con voz nerviosa.

"Oh tranquila ally!" Austin dice mientras baja las escaleras con Dez.

"¡Tranquila! ¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme cuando hay una buena posibilidad de que esa cosa le explote la cabeza a mi amiga?" Ally dice tomando unos pasos atrás del mostrador "Ugh, Ally eres tan paranoica." Trish dice mientras sigue cocinando en la parrilla el pollo. Ally sonroja: "Yo no soy paranoica, estoy simplemente preocupado por la seguridad de mi amiga ..."

"si lo se, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero ¿por qué tienes que decir eso así? Haces que parezca tan aburrido!"

"Yo no soy aburrida! Puedo divertirme!" Ally dice racalcando la palabra "diversión" mientras baila un poco"Sí, claro! Tu puedes ser tan aburrida como un árbol." Trish se burla con una sonrisa.

"Los árboles no son aburridos! Los árboles producen oxígeno, y el ciclo del oxígeno no es aburrido en absoluto, de hecho es bastante ..." que se corta porque todo el mundo empieza a mirarla.

"Está bien, todo el mundo tiene su propio sentido de la diversión." Austin dice defendiendo a ally.

Punto de vista de Trish

Raro. Austin siempre decía algo más... Como una especie de tonta actividad para niños que cree que es divertido y sugiere a Ally probar hacer eso... Huele... se está quemando algo?

"Hey Trish, ¿qué es eso?" Dez dice señalando el sombrero de la parrilla. "Un sombrero de parrilla!" ella dice. "Aww genial!" Dez dice mientras corre hacia él.

Luego empuja accidentalmente a Ally y ella cae. "¡Ahhh!" Grito Ally. Pero Austin rápidamente la coge en sus brazos. Su rápido reflejo dejó Dez y Trish un poco sorprendido. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que el pollo ya está empezándose a quemar...

Tomó Ally un momento para darse cuenta de que no se cayó en el suelo, por lo que poco a poco fijo su vista hacia Austin y le sonrió. Él sonríe a ella y le dice en voz baja para que sólo ella lo escuchara, "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí". , dice sonriendo. Salió lentamente de sus brazos y lo miró. "Gracias, Austin."

"No hay de qué." , dice con una sonrisa brillante. Ella empieza a ruborizarse por lo que ella miró al suelo y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda .

Punto de vista de Ally

Debo estar sonrojado como una idiota ahora ... Ese fue un raro aunque .. Austin tenía un gesto muy raro en sus ojos cuando me llamó. Tal vez fue una expresión de alivio que no me rompí algo ... Se está quemando algo?

"Trish!" Austin grita. "¿Qué?" Trish grita hacia él. "El pollo!" Ella se enfrenta a la parrilla y el pollo era de tono negro. "Ahh!" ella grita mientras se apaga la parrilla.

"Whoaaa ..." Dez dice mientras toma el pollo ennegrecido.

"Dez!" Ally dice.

"¿Qué? No es que yo me lo baya a comer ..." dice alejándose de la gallina.

Todo el mundo mira a Dez.

"Bueno, tal vez pensaba en comer ..." , dice.

Ally rodea sus ojos, luego sonó el teléfono de ally. Ally busca en sus bolsillos y lo recoge. Ella mira a la pantalla y dijo: "Nuevo mensaje de texto deDallas"

"¿Quién es?" Austin dice mientras se acerca a ella. "Es Dallas!" , dice alegremente.

Austin P.O.V

Ugh. Dallas. Sólo el sonido de su nombre me hace sentir ... me hace sentir. Enojado

Austin frunce el ceño enojado. Trish dejó escapar un grito de niña y le dijo: "Ohhhh qué es lo que dice?" Ally mueve a Austin fuera del camino seguida por Trish. " dice que ...

Hey ally. Me preguntaba si tú y yo podemos ver una película ahora mismo. Sé que es una manera repentina, pero yo no veo la hora de verte de nuevo.

Responde si quieres ir conmigo. Dallas.

P.S yo invito las palomitas y refrescos =) ".

"Oh, Dios mío de mi primera cita oficial con Dallas!" Ally grita mientras ella baila alrededor.

Punto de vista de Austin

¡Oh, no! No puedo dejar que se vaya a una cita Dallas! Sus sentimientos por él pueden ser algo más que sentimientos! Tengo que hacer algo rápido. ¡Ella está empezandoa enviarle un texto! Piensa Austin, piensa!

"y enviiiiii…"

"Espera ALLY!" Yo grito demasiado fuerte.

Ella se sorprendió por mi repentino grito y casi se le cae el teléfono. Todo el mundo empieza a mirarme .Uh oh ... Uhmmmm piensa rápido ... Tengo que deshacerme de ellos.

"Jajajaja ..." Me reí nerviosamente, "Uhmm ally nunca se puso a trabajamosr en la canción de este mes y ya casi es la fecha límite." Yo sonrío nerviosamente.

Ella deja su teléfono, entonces me ve . "Oh sí ..." ella dice en voz muy decepcionado. "Bueno ... yo sólo voy a decir que no puedo ir." A continuación, le envía un texto a Dallas.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Ally deja de enviar el mensajes de texto y luego me mira con una mirada sospechosa en su rostro.

Sonrío, "Menos mal que me acordéverdad?" digo. Ella asiente con la cabeza o y sigue al texteando a Dallas.

"Hey miren todo el mundo! Hice dundunnanaaa ... ¡nunchucks pollo!" Dez dice mientras levanta las dos patas de pollo quemado atadas con una cuerda. Empieza a jugar con ellos, haciendo ruido ninjas raro. "Hiyaa!" una de las patas se rompió de las cadenas y golpeó a Trish en la cara.

. "Tienes 20 segundos para correr." Trish dice en tono amenazante. "1. 2. 3. 4." "Lo siento Trish!" Dez dice, pero ella sigue contando de todos modos. Ya estaba hasta cinco cuando empieza a correr en distintas direcciones se esconden detrás de los instrumentos. Austin y Ally gritaron a Dez, al mismo tiempo, "Corre !" se ruborizan y hacen contacto visual por un momento. "Oh, sí!" Dez grita entonces sale corriendo de la tienda. Trish acelera su cuenta atrás y comienza a correr detrás de Dez. "1516171819 20 ¡" ella grita.

Ally P.O.V

"Vamos Austin. Será mejor empezar a trabajar en la canción." Yo digo SACANDO mi libro debajo del mostrador. Le doy la vuelta a el cartel de la tienda de "cerrado" ya que nadie esta en la tienda de todos modos. ¿Por qué Austin me grito para que no fuera con Dallas? Bueno, él quería empezar la canción. Uhh Austin oculta algo supongo.

Austin P.O.V

Eso estuvo cerca. Demasiado cerca ... Me salve esta vez, pero tengo la sensación de que no voy a tener un montón de planes para mantener a Dallas alejado de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally P.O.V

Austin me siguió detrás de mí mientras subíamos las escaleras. Liego mi celular suena y veo que recibí un texto de Dallas.

Austin P.O.V

Miro el celular de Ally y veo que Dallas le envió un mensaje. Empiezo a sentirme muy enojado. Siento un calor inmenso invadiendo mi cuerpo probablemente estoy rojo de enojo. Aprieto los puños con fuerza y tratar de mantener la calma.

El mensaje de texto de Dallas decía:

"Bueno yo entiendo.) = Tal vez cuando hayas terminado podemos pasar el rato :)

Ally P.O.V

Siento a Austin mirando sobre mi hombro mi celular y me doy la vuelta. Se veía muy enojado y puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo. "Austin, ¿estás bien?" Digo con voz preocupada. Pongo mi mano en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre. Empezó a sonrojarse. "Uhhhhhh ... Sí, estoy bien ..." , dice en voz nada convincente. Dejo caer mi mano de su rostro, Luego el abrió la puerta por mi y extendió su mano para invitarme a pasar,Le sonreí por ser dulce y tierno conmigo.

P.O.V de Austin

Le sonrio a Ally. "Gracias ..." dijo y rozo sus hombros contra los míos cuando entra a la habitación.

Punto de vista de Trish

Cuando encuentre a Dez Voy a destruirlo! Argh! ¿Dónde está ese pelirrojo ...

P.O.V de Dez

¡Ajá! Trish nunca me encontrara ahora!

P.O.V Trish

Veo Dez oculto detrás de... ¿un sombrero? ... Me acerco a él y le arrebato el sombrero. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" Dez grita como una niña.

Se levanta y corre pero fui más rápida y tome su camisa. Siguió corriendo, y corriendo, pero nunca iba a ninguna parte. Él no sabe que no puede moverse. Increíble... "!WOW! Trish, eres más rápida de lo que pensaba!" lo arrastre hacia la fuente . "Hahaha! Te supere ahora Tri -!" grita mientras corre pero lo lance a la fuente. Se echó a algunas personas empezarse a reír de él. Empiezo a etallar de risa. Cuando Dez resurge del agua escupiendo agua y luego dice: "Hey miren todo el mundo, me encontré con un centavo!"

P.O.V de Austin

Cuando Ally rozó contra mí me quedé sin aliento por un momento.

P.O.V de Ally

No me di cuenta de que rose a Austin ... Miro hacia él mientras caminaba hacia el piano y él me sonríe. Al instante aparto la mirada . ¿Qué está pasando?

P.O.V de Austin

Ella no me sonrió ... Ella no me devolvió la sonrisa! Ella se dio la vuelta y aparto su mirada como si fuera una especie de tipo raro que estaría fuera de su casa pidiendo calcetines! Idiota, idiota, idiota me digo a mí mismo.

P.O.V de Ally

Me siento en la silla frente al piano y Austin se sienta a mi lado. Está sentado tan cerca y me sonrojo. ¿Qué está pasando? Nunca me había sentido así, me siento a su lado casi todo el tiempo!

Fin Ally P.O.V

Todo el mundo se ríe histéricamente de Dez mientras se resbala mientras trata de salir de la fuente, pero se resbala cada vez que lo intenta. Se tropieza de nuevo y el centavo sale volando casi golpeando la cara de Trish. "Mi centavo!" grita y salta de la fuente y corre hacia Trish. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que l empujo a Trish en un carro de pasteles de crema y luego empiezan todos a reír .Dez mira detrás de él y se detiene. Trish se levanta correctamente y se enfrenta a Dez. Se seca la crema de los ojos y le gruñe a Dez. Dez estaba a punto de correr... Luego corre por temor a ella y no se dio cuenta de que tropezó con el carro de pasteles y cayó encima del carro, el carro rodo golpeando sillas y mesas. "Ahhhh!" grita Dez. La gente salta fuera del camino de Dez n el carro de pasteles mientras este se dirigía a la fuente Él podría caer en la fuente una vez más ...

P.O.V de Austin

Cuando me siento junto a Ally se sentía tensa... demasiado tensa. La miro y le pregunto: "¿Estas bien, Ally?" Ella no me responde... "¿Pasa algo malo, Ally?" Le digo con una voz más suave.

Ella se pone de pie lo que me sorprendió "Lo siento, Austin! Yo ... yo ... yo no puedo escribir una canción ahora mismo!" Ally grita .Ella sale de la habitación corriendo sin dejarme decirle algo


End file.
